Do It For The Vine
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: Let's see... it's a choice between embarrassing yourself and putting that embarrassment in social media fro everyone can see, or have an even more embarrassing picture of you leaked in the single most important yearbook of your life. This is what Hiccup's friends put him through. Sometimes, you just have to do it for the Vine...


**my friend Zoe gave me this idea. I needed to write it. And so i present to thee... Do It For The Vine.**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing! just saying! XD**

* * *

><p>Hiccup didn't know why his friends like watched six-second videos about nothing, but he guessed they were semi-entertaining when they were all bored at lunch with nothing to do. Hiccup didn't find them all that funny, but he ended up laughing because the rest of them laughed so hard they were crying.<p>

"Oh hey, have you guys seen this one?" Astrid said, stopping on one video.

"No, don't think so." Snotlout said, leaning in to look at her screen, but leaning a lot more than was necessary so he was closer to the blonde. "What's it about?" He asked.

"Oh! I've seen that one!" Fishlegs said, craning his short neck to see the video. "It's about that one girl and she-!"

"Shhh!" Ruffnut said, smacking his shoulder. "Play it, Astrid!" She said. Astrid smiled and pressed play.

_A girl's face filled the screen, a bright smile on her face. "How to kiss a stranger!" She chirped at top speed, trying to save as much time as she could. The camera angled changed, and now the girl was briskly walking up to a normal looking guy. She bumped into his shoulder, and as he turned to look at her, she slipped a hand on his cheek and planted her lips on his. "OOOOOOOH!" someone was yelling off screen before the video cut off. _

"That was, like, a month ago." Tuffnut said, rolling his eyes.

"I thought it was pretty clever." Astrid said. Hiccup scoffed.

"Are you kidding? It's demeaning!" Hiccup argued. "I mean, who just walks up to someone and kisses them? It's weird. That's basically sexual harassment, you know! Unwanted physical contact and all…"

"Geez, Hiccup, calm the fuck down." Snotlout said. "It's just a Vine. She probably knew that guy."

"If you're so against it, we should make you do it." Ruffnut said, smiling mischievously. Tuffnut laughed, and gave his sister a high-five.

"We did say we would make a Vine one day…" Astrid said, thinking about it. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding." Hiccup said. "I'm not doing that!"

"C'mon Hiccup!" Fishlegs said, smiling. "Do it for the Vine!"

"I'm not doing it." Hiccup protested, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Party pooper." Ruffnut pouted.

"Stick-in-the-mud." Tuffnut said.

"I'll talk him into it, guys." Astrid said, standing up. "We'll get out Vine, if he likes it or not." Her smile was deadly, and if Hiccup wasn't stubborn, his resolved would have crumbled right then and there just so he wouldn't have to face Astrid's wrath. But, because he was exceptionally stubborn in every way possible, he glared right back at her.

* * *

><p>"Oh, man, these are funny!" Jack said, rubbing his cheeks because he was laughing for so long it started to make his face hurt. He chuckled, before turning back to his phone and scrolling to the next Vine. He was looking at the short videos mostly because he didn't want to do his homework, at all, and because it was amazing what people could do in six seconds. Whole stories were told, pranks were pulled, jokes cracked, and sometimes complete and under randomness was unfolded in those short seconds. Jack found it fascinating how anyone could put so much effort into it.<p>

His eyes flicked up at the top of his screen, only to let him know that it was later than it should have been. He threw his phone away from him, before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

"So much for homework…"

The next morning, Jack met up with his friends (a little late, because he slept in).

"Hello everyone." Jack said, grinning as he walked up to them. Sandy gave him an enthusiastic wave and signed 'good morning!' Jack smiled at him.

"Morning Jack!" Tooth chirped, smiling widely and giving him a fleeting hug.

"Sleep in again, did ya?" Aster asked, smirking at the white-haired teen.

"Maybe." Jack retorted.

"Ah, Jack!" North said. "Did you take Physics notes yesterday?" He asked in his thick Russian accent. Jack smiled sheepishly, before rubbing his neck and looking away from the taller teen that looked like he could snap him in half with a strong-enough hug.

"Ah, no." Jack said. "I sort of forgot about them. Sorry." North deflated a bit, before shrugging.

"Are you sure you forgot, mate?" Aster asked. "Or were you just procrastinating again?" He caught Jack in a headlock, and Jack wrestled him a bi before slipping out of the gray-haired boy's grip easily.

"Okay, so maybe I was looking at Vines instead of doing my homework, but that's not my fault!" Jack said, pointing at all of them. "They're addicting!"

"Sure they are." Tooth said, rolling her eyes at him. "But Jack! You need to take school a bit more seriously! They aren't going to let you graduate if you have terrible grades!"

"I'll be fine Tooth, don't worry." Jack said, smiling good-naturedly at her. Sandy dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, unlocking it and scrolling past a couple things as the others kept talking about things he couldn't hear. He finally found the Vine he wanted, and shoved the phone in Jack's direction.

"Huh?" Jack asked, taking his phone. Jack pressed play and everyone crowded around him to watch it too. He realized that he's seen this Vine before, where the girl walks up to someone and kisses them. "Oh, yeah, Sandy. I know. It's pretty funny." He remarked. Well, the shock on the guy's face was, anyways. Jack handed him his phone back.

'You should do it.' Sandy signed slowly so that Jack could understand it. Jack understood, but he blinked a couple times at the smaller teen, wondering if he interpreted those signs right.

"What?" He said.

"Ooh!" Tooth said. "Yeah, it would be fun!"

"Definitely interesting." Aster said. "You should do it, mate."

"What?" Jack asked. "You guys aren't serious, right? It's stupid!"

"When has Jack Frost not done something because it was stupid?" North asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Jack looked at him seriously for a moment, before the late bell rang.

"Fine. I'll do it." Jack said, throwing his hands in the air. The rest of them cheered, before they trekked to their classes. "What did I just agree to?" Jack mumbled underneath his breath.

* * *

><p>Hiccup knew it was a bad idea to go to Astrid's house after school. Currently, he was being held hostage in her room, the door blocked by the girl herself as Hiccup sat on her bed sulkily.<p>

"Astrid, if I'm not going to help you with your Chemistry homework, then I'm leaving." Hiccup tried to threaten once again, because he knew that she was helpless when it came to Chemistry and she desperately needed his help.

"If you don't agree to do the Vine, I'm not letting you leave." Astrid countered. Hiccup sighed, before flopping back to lay across the foot of Astrid's bed.

"Fine, this is my room now. Find somewhere else." He said.

"Hiccup!" She said.

"Well, I'm not doing that stupid Vine!" Hiccup argued, sitting up again. She just gave him a look. "There's no amount of money in the world you could give me that would persuade me to kiss a random stranger on the street." He said.

"Oh, I'm not thinking about money." She said, moving away from the door and walking towards him. "If you don't do this Vine, I will put that picture of you in the yearbook next year." She said.

"What picture?" Hiccup asked, knowing where this was going but hating to admit it.

"You know which one. The one where you were you tried on one of your mom's dresses and put on her high heels when you were ten." Astrid said.

Hiccup sighed heavily, dreading that response, and buried his face in his hands. He knew that he would never live to see that one die down, but if it was in the yearbook he would never be able to escape it! He coul see Astrid's cheeky grin from in between his fingers.

"Damn you, Astrid." He said, huffing.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Astrid asked.

"It means that you're the worst person ever." He mumbled. "Yeah, I'll do the Vine…"

"Good!" She chirped. "Now, about the homework…"

And that's how Hiccup found himself sitting in the food court of Burgess' one and only mall with his friends, scouting out potential people to shoot this Vine with.

"Are you sure you can do this, Hiccup?" Snotlout jeered. "I mean, do you even know how to be smooth like that?" Ruff and Tuff laughed, while Astrid smacked the back to Snotlout's head and Fishlegs looked uncertainly at Hiccup.

"Sure." Hiccup said. "It just takes a certain amount of acting. No problem." He said, knowing that it was just a teeny-weeny HUGE problem. There was no way he could do this! How the hell was he supposed to kiss a random stranger? Nope, it just wasn't possible. But he needed to do this… the only other person who currently knew about the picture was Astrid, and she was threatening to leak it out to the whole school in the yearbook!

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Astrid said. "He won't back out." She said knowingly, as if she read his mind.

"Oh, we should probably get the first part now before we do anything else." Fishlegs said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Hiccup sighed.

"Say it fast!" Snotlout said.

"Don't mess up!" Tuffnut said.

"Look happy, gods-dammit!" Ruffnut said. Hiccup took a deep breath before pulling a wide smile on his face.

"How to kiss a stranger!" Hiccup said happily once Fishlegs nodded for him to go. The chubbier teen smiled, before looking at him.

"That was good." He remarked.

"It's a good thing we have a camera nerd here." Snotlout said.

"I'm not a camera nerd!" Fishlegs squawked indignantly. "I just happen to know my way around technology, that's all." He said.

"Nerd." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said at the same time, laughing.

"Hey, what about that guy?" Astrid said, discretely pointing at a guy from across the food court with shocking white hair. "Seems easy enough, right?" she asked, looking at Hiccup.

"A guy!?" Snotlout said, looking at Hiccup and then to Astrid incredulously.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, Snotlout?" Astrid practically growled.

"Nope." He said quickly. Hiccup was too busy to try and deal with the confusion. They guy looked pretty okay. Didn't look strong enough to knock him out with one punch afterwards… well, he was thinking ahead. But, it was just a precaution. He knew he wouldn't like it if some random guy went up and kissed him. Well, that's' not the point now is it?

"Yeah, Hiccup" Astrid asked.

"Fine." Hiccup said, thankful that his voice wasn't shaking as much as his stomach was tying itself in knots. He took a deep breath. "I'm only doing this once, so you better get a good shot." He said, pointing at Fishlegs, who nodded. Then he got up and ambled around for a little while, trying not to look suspicious before he started walking towards the guy.

* * *

><p>"There's literally no one here." Jack said, throwing his hands in the air and looking around at the mall. "Well, there's no one here that's alone, that is." He amended.<p>

"We've just got to keep looking, Jack." Tooth assured.

"Are you sure you even want to do this? You look like you're sweatin' bullets." Aster remarked. It was true. Jack's palms were sweaty and he felt like he needed to go to the bathroom. His nerves were getting to him, but that was normal, right? Who goes up to someone and kisses them randomly? It's insane! But… it would be fun, seeing their reaction and seeing how popular the Vine gets. Jack smirks, and forgets his nerves.

"Of course I want to do this!" He says with a bit more enthusiasm than necessary, but just thinking about it now makes him want to get it done. Jack practically bounces on his heels as their group stops next to a store and scans the crowd for someone that's alone.

"Might as well get something done." North said, pulling out his phone. Sandy tugged on his sleeve and shot him a look, pulling out his own phone "'Kay Sandy, you do it." He said, laughing a bit. Sandy nodded.

"Oh, right, the beginning bit." Jack said, smiling. He mused up his hair a little more, and turned to the camera. When Sandy nodded, Jack said, "How to kiss a stranger!" as fast as he could while still being able to understand it. Sandy nodded, and Jack's smile dimmed a bit, but it was still there.

"Now to find a poor victim." Bunny quipped, earning a glare from Jack and a smack on the shoulder from Tooth. "Well, that's what they are, right? They're kissing Jack!"

"Shut up, Kangaroo." Jack cooed, knowing the older boy hated the nickname.

"There's no one here…" Tooth said. "Well, that's alone, that is."

"I'm going to walk by myself for a bit." Jack said. "Maybe I'll find someone if I'm by myself."

"Good idea!" North said. "Take Sandy with you. Maybe opportunity will strike." Sandy smiled widely, and Jack did the same as the two of them started walking away from the others. Sandy trailed behind Jack, looking like a distracted teen on their cell phone, and Jack kept looking back at him everyone once in a while to make sure he was there. Hopefully, he looked like he was lost.

Jack found himself wandering on the outskirts of the food court. Maybe he could catch someone walking back to their table? It was a possibility. Jack glanced behind his shoulder, and Sandy smiled at him encouragingly. Jack nodded, taking a deep breath, and looking around again.

His nerves were getting to him. He needed to calm down…

There! Jack spotted a kid, probably a year younger than him, wandering around aimlessly in the food court like he was looking for someone. Jack's stomach seemed to tense up and suddenly he didn't know what to do with his hands.

When he looked back at Sandy this time, the smaller boy gave him a thumbs up and moved from behind him, probably finding an angle where he could get a good shot.

The kid was walking in his direction. Well, general direction. 'Perfect time to do it!' Jack thought, pulling all the little bits of courage that he thought he had together and forcing his legs to move towards him.

Every step seemed like it took forever, but soon the guy was right next to him…

Jack wrapped an arm around the kid's skinny waist, pulling him closer, just as the kid slid his hand onto his cheek and pulled him in. Jack nearly wanted to scream out of confusion and pull away because _what the hell was actually happening here_, but everything was already set in motion. The kid's was pulled flush against Jack's and his lips were already on Jack's.

It felt like forever until they broke away, both of their faces glowing a dark red and-

"What?"

Jack and the kid spoke together, immediately taking a step back from each other. Jack noticed now that the kid had green eyes and freckles galore.

"I-I'm sorry…" The kid said, gesticulating wildly as he tried to get his words out.

"No, I'm sorry." Jack said. "I should have- I mean, it was… for… a Vine." Damn, how could he not talk? It was the wrong time to lose his voice!

"A Vine?" The kid asked, eyes wide. "You did that for a Vine?" Jack was expecting an angry response, but this kid sounded confused and shocked rather than infuriated. It made Jack blink at him.

"Yeah, I mean, yeah." Jack said. So smooth.

"I did too." The kid replied. "M-My friends told me to do it, and so that's how this all… happened."

"Well, that's… ironic." Jack said. "I guess that's why this… whole thing…"

"Yeah…" The kid said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry, again." He said, taking another step back. He looked like he was going to walk away, and Jack panicked, not wanting him to. Jack's hand shot out, grabbing his elbow lightly. The kid looked back at him, a question forming on his lips 'the lips I just kissed' Jack unnecessarily reminded himself.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Hiccup."

"I'm Jack."

"Um… nice to meet you, I guess?" the kid, Hiccup, said, slowly taking his arm out of Jack's grip.

"Yeah." Jack said, chuckling a little.

"I've got to go." Hiccup said.

"Me too." Jack said. "Bye."

"Bye." Hiccup said, before rushing off. Jack sighed, looking away from him, and landing eyes on Sandy, who was silently laughing himself into a state where he was about to collapse onto the floor. Jack rolled his eyes at the blond and helped him up, the both of them walking back to North, Tooth, and Bunny. They were all smiles, and when Jack raised his eyebrow in question, they all just raised their phones up, their screens facing him. His face look back at him, all smiles.

"You put it already?" Jack asked. Sandy nodded. Jack couldn't help but smile. He hoped he could see that kid, Hiccup, again, but he knew the odds were slim.

"I think he's pretty cute, mate." Bunny said, looking at the Vine before looking back at Jack, a smirk on his face.

"I know." Jack said, smiling to himself. He felt his cheek unconsciously, practically feeling the warmth and pressure of Hiccup's hand there again.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD!" Astrid yelled when Hiccup got back to their table. His cheeks were still burning. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "What the hell was that!?"<p>

"You're stupid Vine, that's what it was." Hiccup muttered lackadaisically, sliding into his abandoned seat.

"More like you got yourself a date on video." Ruffnut joked.

"He couldn't keep his hands off you." Tuffnut supplemented.

"Really?" Hiccup asked blandly, giving them a look. They grinned at him in response.

"Well, in my opinion, it didn't look like you were kissing a stranger." Fishlegs said, staring down a phone. Hiccup leaned over, and looked at the screen.

_"How to kiss a stranger!" Hiccup chirped, smiling widely. The scene changed to Hiccup walking up to a white-haired guy, and slipping his hands on his face, and the guy wrapping his arm around his waist. They pulled each other in for a kiss, and the video ended when to two of them took a step back as they said, "What?" confusedly. _

Hiccup groaned. It was already up.

"It looks like you guys are dating." Snotlout said, laughing loudly. Hiccup covered his face with his hand.

"He was doing a Vine too." Hiccup said. "That's why that happened."

"What a coincidence!" Fishlegs said. "It's almost like…"

"Don't say it." Hiccup warned.

"Like destiny!" Ruffnut said, mockingly-romantic.

"Yeah, the stars totally planned this out." Tuffnut joked.

"Shut up…" Hiccup groaned.

"And this is why you need to listen to us more!" Astrid said.

"Take me home." Hiccup said. "I did the stupid Vine, now take me home."

"Fine, Mr. Bossy." Snotlout said, standing up and pulling his keys out of his pocket. They all grinned and teased him a bit as they got into the semi-beat-up mini-van and went home. Hiccup tried to ignore them, along with the phantom feeling of lips against his and an arm around his waist.

* * *

><p><strong>A LITTLE RUSHED AND A LITTLE STUPID AND A LOT OF FLUFF. yeah, sounds like the majority of my writing...<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Love you!**

**-HB**


End file.
